Figuring It Out
by writergirl27
Summary: Sequel to Did They Really? Go read first R&R!
1. Chapter 1

*3 weeks later*

Katelyn sat rocking Kody back and forth. His eyes were starting to droop down and his hand was clenched on her finger. Her blackberry vibrated on the changing table and she reached up and checked it.

Christopher: Hey babe you there?

She smiled to herself. While she was waiting to get the ok for the delivery, Katelyn and Christopher had managed to make small talk. After that Christopher and Katelyn had been texting back and forth before they had decided to try being together. Sure she still loved Kendall and her mind was almost constantly pondering on what he was going to say but it was better than nothing.

Katelyn: Yeah. Kody's finally sleeping J

Christopher: That's good. So when do I get to see you again?

Katelyn: I start filming on Thursday. Idk if u want to stop by

Christopher: Thursday? I'll be there.

Katelyn put Kody into the crib and lay down in her bed. She felt lonely, like the queen bed was too big for her. It swallowed her and she desperately needed someone to hold her. A boy with shaggy dirty blonde hair, blue-green eyes, and was slightly but not too muscly… 'STOP! He's gone now.' She had to tell herself. Her eyes welled up again at the thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Katelyn pulled into the set with her new baby carseat in tow. She walked in to be greeted by multiple hugs and tons of compliments.

"You look so great!"

"He is so cute!"

"Wow his eyes are so blue."

She sat in her dressing room going over her lines until she received a knock on her door.

"Hey." It was Kendall. He walked in and sat on the couch opposite of her.

"Hi." She said.

"Wow he got big."

"Yep." she laughed nervously.

"Can I..hold him?" Kendall asked.

"He's your son. Of course." She answered. She felt her heart nearly melt as Kendall handled the baby with ease. 'He's such a good father.' She thought. Another knock soon came too.

"Come in!" Katelyn called. Katelyn felt her stomach dropped as SHE walked in. Jocelyn who was now more protective of Kendall than ever. Her eyes glanced from the baby to Kendall to Katelyn, Then Kendall then the baby. Then just Kendall and Katelyn.

"Um…why are you holding her baby?" She asked with bitterness in every word.

"He's just so cute." Kendall said.

"Not cuter than me I hope." Jocelyn said batting her eyelashes. Kendall felt horrible and Katelyn felt like she was going to be sick.

" Of course not." He said and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Hey! Hope I'm not- oh. Hi guys." Christopher said. "Kyle right?"

"Kendall." He said fuming. 'Two can play at this game' Katelyn thought as she walked over to Christopher and gave him the biggest kiss she could muster. She glanced briefly at Kendall who's jaw was practically on the floor.

"So you two are together?"

"Yep."

"Oh…congratulations." He said. Katelyn couldn't quite detect what was in his voice. Jealousy? Dissapointment? She had to learn to leave it be. Then, one of the producers knocked on the door.

"Hey guys. We need you for the next scene." he said. Erin showed up to take care of Kody and they walked out to the set.

"So..how long have you two been dating?" Kendall asked. 'He could not make more awkward smalltalk if he tried' she thought.

"Well we've been texting back and forth since Kody was born. We decided to make it official a few days ago."

"Oh. That's nice."

"Hey Kendall. Just wondering here. What happened when Jocelyn figured out you were with me at the hospital?"

"We had a fight. She cried saying that I loved you and I told her that I couldn't tell her the reason I had to be there, but that I was in love with her." He said. Katelyn felt a lump in her throat. Jocelyn had NO idea that the baby was his.

"Oh. Well I'm happy things are better." She said.

"Me too."

They went and performed their scene spot on- probably because it was a fight scene. When they came back Erin was there with Kody.

"I think he missed his mom." She said handing him off to Katelyn. "And I guess he's happy to see his dad too."

"WHAT?" Screeched an all too familiar voice. Jocelyn came running over to Kendall. "Did she just say his dad?"

"Um…I…we…look…I"

"Kendall..are you the father?" She asked. By now everyone was staring.

"I….um..you see.." Kendall stuttered but couldn't get his words out.

"Kendall..I asked you a question. Are you the father?"

"Yes." Kendall said. He looked ashamed but relieved.

"So…you two were together?" She asked.

"One time!" Katelyn said.

"And nothing happened after that. Then I met you."

"Are you two like living together now?" Jocelyn asked. Tears brimming her eyes.

"No. This is the first time I've seen my son in three weeks." Kendall said. Jocelyn ran to him and hugged him.

"Why didn't you tell me? I've been keeping you from seeing your son." She said.

"Because you thought that I loved her." Kendall said.

"Well do you?" Jocelyn asked. Kendall hesitated.

"I'll always love her as the mother of my son..you know?" Kendall said. Katelyn looked down at her shoes to stop the tears that were escaping. She was crying because deep down. She wanted to be more than the mother of his children. She wanted to be together with Kendall. Why? She asked herself. 'Because I'm in love with him.'

**Ok so I hoped you all liked it. I worked really hard on this chapter and trying to make it the best. So again I'll need 5 reviews to write more. But again I have another poll:**

**In the next chapter would you guys like to see**

**a) more cuteness with Kody**

**b) Kendall and Katelyn interaction**

**c) a fight between Katelyn and Jocelyn**

**Also how long do you want this story to be? Please tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

Katelyn sat down in the rocking chair. She looked around her nursery. Kody was sleeping in the crib quietly. His tiny body moving up and down by his breaths. She tiptoed out of the room and went into her kitchen. Pulling out the cereal and milk she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Hi Katelyn." She said to herself.

"Hi there, self." She answered back

"How was work?"

"Oh you know difficult working with the father of my child and constantly seeing his bitch of a girlfriend with him."

"I thought you said you were going to forget about him?"

"And you think I haven't tried?"

"Look all I'm saying is that there are tons of fish in the sea. You should grab a worm sometime and go fishing."

"But I can't?"

"Why not..is it Christopher? He is cute."

"Yeah. He's nice too. God why can't I just accept that he's the one?"

"Probably because he's not."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing don't mind me."

"Look Katelyn, I don't like your know-it-all attitude."

"Katelyn you're the one talking to yourself."

"Oh…right." Katelyn snapped out of it. What was she trying to say? Her mind made her mad sometimes. She heard the baby monitor go off. 'Well there goes my frosted flakes.' she sighed to herself and ran over. She picked up her son.

"What's wrong? Are you getting colick again?" She tried bobbing him back and forth and finally he seemed to calm down. She sat down in her chair again. She looked down at her little boy. His bright eyes were so eerie and similar to his that she had to almost look away. Then he smiled his first smile. She laughed and smiled back at him. "I think you need to go back to sleep." She said to him and placed him back in the crib.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Katelyn woke up to the phone ringing. She ran to get it.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Oh hi Erin. What's up?"

"Have you been on the internet lately?"

"No. Why? What happened?" She asked.

"Maybe you should go check. Go to yahoo." Katelyn ran over to her laptop and went to yahoo. She felt her heart break at the picture of her.

**Nickelodeon Star Hid Child**

**Big Time Rush Star Katelyn Tarver has a 3 week old child and has been hiding behind the camera. Who else has she been hiding from?**

She couldn't breathe.

"They know? How did everyone find out?" Katelyn said.

"No one knows. All I know is that they want you for interviews. Scott says the studio has already gotten calls from 20 magazines…I didn't even know that there were that many." Erin said.

"Oh god." She said sighing. "It was going to happen sooner or later..sign me up?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Ok guys hope you enjoyed. So here's where your part comes in. I do plan to write out Katelyn's interview (I got the idea in math class and had a mini-freak out) so I need some questions. That is where you guys come in! I need questions so ask your best question for Katelyn (nothing about Jocelyn, Chris, or Kendall please) ask questions that you think would be asked in her interview. Please please review or else there's no chapter..**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry I've been so late on this chapter. I've had TONS of assignments from my English class so by the end of the day, I tend to be sick of writing. But anyways, this is the new chapter and yes it is all in an interview form (I only got a few questions but what the heck?) So Bold will be the interviewer and normal font will be Katelyn's answers. Cool? Cool**_**.**

**It seems that with all the news we have found this year we managed to skim over one precious gem. Katelyn Tarver (age 22) plays Jo, the girlfriend of the leader of a band in Nickelodeon's **_**Big Time Rush**_**. However a secret was revealed (and cleverly hidden) when we found out that she had become pregnant and delivered a baby without anyone knowing. We were fortunate enough to sit down and talk with the actress. **

**Thank you for joining us Katelyn. Now first off, what is the babies name?**

Kody Jaden

**Now when were you pregnant?**

From November to July 16.

**I know that this is the question on everybody's minds. Who is the father? **

I am not at liberty to say.

**Can you shed any light on the rumor that it is your boyfriend on the show, Kendall Schmidt?**

Again, I am not at liberty to say.

**That's perfectly fine. What was your reaction to the pregnancy?**

This was in no way planned for me to have a child this young so I was in shock. Although now I see it as a blessing.

**How did the father react to the news of the pregnancy? Was he there with you? **

Well I passed out on set before I knew, as an early sign of pregnancy. He got word of it and turned out to be at the hospital. We were both shocked. Who wouldn't be?

**Did you ever consider a different option of handling the pregnancy?**

I am against abortion is every way shape and form. In no way was I considering it. And I knew that it was my responsibility. I couldn't have given him up for adoption.

**So what is your relationship status with the father?**

We're not together. He is in a relationship right now.

**Would you like to be in a relationship right now with him?**

No comment please.

**So then it's a yes?**

What? When did I ever say that?

**Well in most cases if a woman doesn't want it to happen she will outright say no. But you refuse to comment.**

So?

**Then you can't deny anything.**

What are you trying to make me say?

**I'm not trying to make you say anything. **

But obviously you are. Whether I want to be with the father or not is my own problem.

**Alright that's fair. So does Kody have any teeth yet?**

Nope not yet.

**On another topic are you in a relationship now?**

Yes I have been for about as long as Kody has been born. That's really all I can say

**How has Kody affected your work career?**

It definatley makes it more hectic but having the father on set really helps.

**Oh, so the father IS from the set?**

When did I say that?

**Just now (rewinds tape)**

Oh um… well I.

**Katelyn, may I ask one more time..who is the father?**

Fine Tori, I'll tell you. The father is Kendall Schmidt. There I said it.

**Well um…wow. Well thank you for joining us.**

My pleasure.

**So that was the article issue. Again I'll need 5 reviews to continue. However I have a question. Would you guys want me to delete this story and add the chapters to did they really? Or would you like it to stay the same? And what do you guys want to happen?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all. Sorry bout the wait (I know it's not that long but my internet is down AND I have a ton of English projects…:/) So anyways here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!**

Kendall stared at the magazine in shock. 'Did she really just say that he was the father? To a national magazine?'. Jocelyn walked over to him.

"Hey sweetie. Dinners ready." She said.

"Oh…I don't think I'm that hungry." He said and stared back down at the magazine.

"What is that?" Jocelyn asked taking the magazine from his hands. He stood up and tried to wrestle it out of her hands. "_Big Time Baby?" _She read the title of the magazine. "What did this bitch say?"

"Look Jocelyn don't overreact. She just said that I was the father." Kendall tried to explain calmly.

"Woah you're just going to let her ruin your career like that?"

"It's not ruining my career. It just puts a hold on things." Kendall said.

"A HOLD ON THINGS? Kendall this ruins everything! You have a kid now. You could be sued or something. The show could be canceled! You could lose everything. God you made such a mistake." She said sitting down.

"Woah..did you just say that I made a mistake?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"That 'mistake' was the best one I ever made! It gave me a son!"

"Your son caused trouble for everything! He put a strain on your career, your appearance, your girlfriend!" She said, fuming.

"You are not calling my son a mistake!"

"He is the worst thing that could've happened to you."

"GET OUT!" Kendall yelled.

"What?" Jocelyn asked surprised. She had never been talked back to.

"My son is so much better than you'll ever be. If you don't like him, you don't like me. So grab your things and get out." Kendall said.

"But Kendall you can't mean that."

"Wanna bet?" He asked her.

"Fine." Jocelyn said. She grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

Kendall sat with his head in his hands. He skimmed over the article again and looked at the picture of Katelyn and Kody. He felt horrible. There was the girl who he had impregnated and just left. Now she had found a new father for Kody. How could he ever live up to that?


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, here is another chapter (these are getting harder to write but I need (and want) to do them). Thanks to Nicole who helped me out and had some hilarious advice (such as Jocelyn and Katelyn becoming a lesbian couple…lol) and gave me some song inspiration for this chapter (that girl has a thousand play lists) **

Kendall spent 20 minutes in his car until he finally found the guts to walk up to the door and ring the bell. Katelyn answered.

"Kendall." she said. He could barely read her expression in the dim glow of the porch light.

"Hey. Am I interrupting anything?"

"Um…Chris is here."

"Is it possible that he could watch Kody for a second? I won't be long I promise." He said praying that she would just let him stay.

"Yeah…sure. What's up?"

"Look when I met you two years ago I really didn't think of you as anything more than a great friend. Then, Kody happened and…I just. Look, you don't remember the night when it happened..but I do. I remember that you kissed me and when you did how it finally felt perfect. Not like it was on the show but like I finally was kissing the girl of my dreams. What I'm trying to say is that from that moment on…I've been in love with you." He said. Tears nearly brimming on his eyes. He hadn't realized that Katelyn was near hysterics.

"Kendall…I….can't."

"What?"

"Things are finally starting to work out for us. I'm with Chris and you're with Jocelyn-"

"I broke up with Jocelyn. She said Kody was a mistake. He's not a mistake he's a blessing. He's _our_-"

"STOP! I waited for 7 months for you to realize that she was a bitch and I got sick of waiting. Chris is nice and he acted like Kody's father when you weren't here."

"So what? I'm just replaced?"

"What do you want me to say Kendall? For the longest time I was in love with you but…it's too late."

"Katelyn you cant mean that!"

"Maybe you should go Kendall. It's almost Kody's bedtime."

"Fine." Kendall swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'll go. I'm sorry I bugged you."

Kendall went and drove away as Katelyn went to the side of her house and sat down. She started sobbing. Had the guy she had had a crush on since she met him finally said that he loved her? Why did she say no? Oh right-Christopher was in there with her son. Kendall hadn't even come to visit her in the last few weeks and Christopher was the nearest thing she had. Was she in love with kendall Schmidt?

**Ok so I hope you guys enjoyed and I have another lil poll (this one should be fairly easy):**

**Who would you like to see Katelyn with?**

**Kendall or Christopher (hell maybe even Jocelyn?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: This chapter has a bit more language and some more mature themes…but anyways…Thanks for the reviews and the answers I received (especially the ones that said "Why are you even asking this?" lol) I worked really hard on this one. I have to credit two of my friends for helping me with this. My friend Nicole who helped me come up with this plot originally, then changed it….then when I told her about it reminded me that she came up with it originally. Also big help to Tori (she's Torikinz on here) who helped me with the plot when I had to sit out of swimming with her today. So without further ado. Here is chapter 6.…**

Kendall slammed the door as he walked into his apartment and sat down on his couch. He turned on his tv and flipped through the channels, quickly turning it off after realizing that there was nothing on tv that didn't make him want to cry or throw up. He picked up his iphone and was greeted with his background of him and Jocelyn that he hadn't bothered to change. It was then that it hit him. Why would he have to wait for a girl of his dreams when he could be with a girl who wanted him too? He called Jocelyn and waited five minutes for a response-nothing. He checked the clock. It had been two hours since he had had his incident with Katelyn and it wasn't THAT dark outside.

Kendall hopped into his car once again and drove out to Jocelyn's apartment. He thought it was odd that her light was on since she was usually out but who knew these days with her? Kendall approached the door and knocked.

"Joss? You there? Look it's me…we need to talk." Kendall said, yet he got no reply. He tugged on the door and found out that it was open and pushed open the door. No one was there though. He felt his heartbeat go slightly faster as he realized that Jocelyn didn't have anyone else living there. If her light was on and her door was open where could she have gone? He walked nervously around the rest of the apartment until he heard strange noises. He followed them over to the bedroom where it sounded like she was fighting off someone.

He opened up the door and found himself in a stance ready to fight someone. He was shocked to find that she wasn't fighting anyone at all. In fact, she was quite different. He found her in a tangle of sheets. He stood there in shock.

"KENDALL! What are you doing here?" She grabbed a sheet and placed it over her body.

"I came to you to say I was sorry…although you really look like you do not need it." He could barely see anything in the moonlight other than Jocelyn. That is until he looked behind her at the bed. His eyes widened in shock.

"Christopher?"

Christopher shuffled back and forth in the bed trying to hide his face.

"Kendall…sweetie" Jocelyn inched closer to him. He softly pushed her aside as he went up to the bed and looked at the man hiding himself under the sheets.

"You pathetic coward!" He yelled. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Hey man no need to be rude." Christopher said, emerging from under the covers.

"No need to be rude? You're kidding right? You just said no need to be rude. I'm going to be rude to you. You're cheating on Katelyn!"

"And what are you going to do about it? Last I heard she rejected you for her new baby daddy which is me." Christopher said with his smug grin.

"You think that you can go walk all over her now?"

"All I know is that she is going to grab on to anyone she needs right now. Even if I'm with someone else."

"You asshole!" Kendall yelled. "That is the mother of my son. You hurt her or him and you deal with me."

"Calm down. It's just a little fun. Besides it's not like Jocelyn was getting it from anywhere else." He said with a snicker. Kendall felt like he was going to explode from the anger. He ran up and punched Christopher in the mouth but that didn't stop Christopher from retaliating and kneeing him in the stomach. Christopher continued to beat the living life out of Kendall while Jocelyn stood there in shock.

Kendall kneeled over afterwards when it was over with his nose bleeding and feeling like he was going to die.

"Look buddy. Katelyn's finally happy for once. You wouldn't want to screw that up…would you? You tell her, I'll make you regret it. Don't doubt it for a second." Christopher said. With that he grabbed his shirt, got dressed and walked out.

Jocelyn ran over.

"Ken, I'm so-"

"DON'T EVEN!" Kendall stood up. "You did this on purpose didn't you? Didn't You!" Jocelyn felt tears well up as she nodded.

"I'm sorry."

I'm done. Kendall said as he walked out of the house. He knew one thing for sure. It was going to be extremely awkward on set the next day.

**Ok I hoped you all enjoyed. I was listening to CheaterCheaterBestFriendEater by NeverShoutNever while I was writing this (I highly recommend listening to it). Also thanks to Maddi who said that she would beat up the other guy if she was in the situation. Please review and tell me what you would like to see.**

**Also another poll:**

**Who would you like to see Erin end up with? (You can choose anyone)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the great reviews everyone! Here is the next chapter (cuz I have no clever idea for this intro lol)**

Erin sat at the craft table talking to Logan.

"I don't believe it." She said giggling.

"Well believe it!" Logan said laughing.

"No poodle can balance a soda can on it's nose Logan. It's impossible."

"Wanna bet?" Logan teased.

"Yeah sure. I would love to-oh my god." Erin turned around to see Kendall walking in trying to mask the obvious pain in his face.

"What the hell happened to you?" Logan asked.

"Nothing. I-I just fell down the stairs this morning and hit my face on the banister. Nothing that a little makeup can't fix." Kendall said clutching his stomach as he had another wave of pain.

"Maybe you should sit down." Logan offered.

"No I'm fi-" Kendall was interrupted by Katelyn who walked in headed straight towards Erin.

"Erin I need to talk to you NOW." Katelyn took her by the hand and dragged her outside.

"What is it Kate? There is seriously a situation going on in there."

"That doesn't matter Erin. Last night something happened."

"Did you sleep with Kendall AGAIN?" Erin said trying to laugh.

"No! Last night…Kendall told me he was in love with me."

"What?" Erin asked in disbelief. "So are you two together now?"

"Why would I be with him? He was never there when I needed him when I was pregnant. Do you know he's only seen Kody two times since he was born? I couldn't be with him." Katelyn said.

"Maybe he's trying to fix things. What did Chris say about it?" Erin asked.

"I didn't tell him. He got an emergency call at the hospital and had to leave." Katelyn said.

"So that's it? You're just going to give up on him?"

"I don't know what to do anymore Erin. I really don't."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Let me get you some ice." Logan said as he went over to the fridge and grabbed some ice.

"Thanks man." Kendall said as he placed it against his black eye.

"So what really happened?" Logan asked.

"I told you already. I fell down the stairs." Kendall said.

"No one can get THAT bad from falling down the stairs." Logan said. He may just PLAY a doctor on tv but sometimes Logan really did act like the character.

"Alright…what I tell you right now, you can't tell anyone else." Kendall said.

"Just spit it out already."

"Christopher is cheating on Katelyn with Jocelyn."

"What! Are you sure?"

"I walked in on them. I got pissed off and hit him and…he can defend himself pretty well."

"He did this to you?" Logan asked, growing angrier by the minute.

"Yeah but he said I can't do anything or else things will get much worse." Kendall said.

"You can't take this!" Logan stood up, outraged.

"Hey guys! Mind if I come in?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, sure." Logan said.

"How would you boys feel about taking a break?" Scott asked.

"A break? Are we getting fired?" Kendall asked.

"What? No. Your publicist called. You boys are going on a European concert tour for 3 weeks." Scott explained.

"That's awesome!" Kendall said.

"Yeah that's great." Logan said.

"So you boys are ok with taking a 3 week break from the show?"

"Yeah…I think we can deal with it." Kendall said trying to put on a smirk.

"Great. You boys can go home you know. See you in three weeks!" Scott said and left.

Kendall and Katelyn looked at the people in the room with them.

"What do I do?"

**Sorry about the crazy sparatic ending. BUT I need your help! Name a location in Europe and a female name. The person with the best name and the person with the best country will get a prize that I haven't decided on yet…lol. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello y'all! First off I have the winners of the contest…..and they are…..**

**For the place: **

**LoganHenderson4Life (btw I'm guessing because of Big Time Blogger…? Haha did I win?)**

**For the Name (note: I took two winners..please don't hate me)**

**A pen and paper **

**AplovesKendall (now heres the deal…you don't have an account…so If you do please p.m me) **

**I've yet to think of the prize but I will do something…P.M me and maybe we can discuss :D. Without Further ado here comes Chapter 8**

*3 Weeks Later*

Kendall walked off of the plane and nearly kissed the ground. He was so happy to be back in Los Angeles that he didn't even mind the atrocious smell it provided. He was also ecstatic that Katelyn had called him and offered to pick him up. Maybe she realized that he was the right guy. Maybe she had found out about Christopher. He walked outside to see the Volvo parked out front.

"Hey." Kendall greeted through the window. Katelyn looked at him and smiled.

"Hey. How was tour?" Katelyn asked.

"Amazing. Hey I got something for Kody." Kendall reached into the shopping bag he had been carrying. He pulled out a stuffed animal which Katelyn later realized to be a pig.

"You got Kody…a pig?" Katelyn asked.

"Not just any pig. A pig made in Belgium. Do you know they make the best stuffed animals there?" Kendall asked. He handed the pig over to his son. Kody's face lit up instantly at the animal. Kendall smirked at his son.

"So..does this pig have a name?"

"Carlos came up with the name Frank."

"Frank the pig?"

"You bet."

"Wow…you guys were really productive weren't you?" Katelyn said laughing as she started pulling onto the road.

"Ha. I guess you can say that." Kendall said. "So what's the sudden talking to me all about?"

"I need to ask you something." Katelyn said.

"Ask me anything." Kendall said hopeful.

"How would you feel if Kody's last name was changed?"

"What?"

"Well me and Christopher are talking and….we got engaged and we really thought that maybe it would be better if Kody had a more stable environment." Katelyn said. Kendall hadn't even noticed the ring on her finger.

"He's my son Katelyn. You can't just change that."

"We're not changing that. It's just the last name."

"Katelyn. I need to tell you something about Christopher. You shouldn't be engaged to him. He's cheating on you." Kendall said.

"Wow. You are pathetic! I'm happy for once and you go making up stuff." Katelyn yelled.

"I'm not making it up! Why would I do that?" Kendall asked.

"Because you're mad that I'm not in love with you!" Katelyn said. She pulled into Kendall's driveway.

"Fine Katelyn. Go ahead and get hurt. Yes I do still love you but I would never make any of that up." Kendall said as he walked out and slammed the door.

Katelyn drove home and walked into the front door to see Christopher on the couch.

"Hey babe!" Christopher said. Katelyn forced a smile. Kody began to sob when Christopher picked him up. "I'll go change him." he said as he carried him into Kody's bedroom.

Katelyn sat on the couch as she thought over what Kendall had said. Kendall never really did make up anything that cruel. Her thoughts were interrupted by the vibration of Christopher's iphone. She picked it up.

Jocelyn: I'll see you tonight then. I have something special picked out for us tonight.

Katelyn sat there as tears started rolling down her face. Kendall was right. Why would she have doubted him. She walked up to Christopher.

"Chris….we should break up." Katelyn said.

"What? Why?" Christopher said.

"Because you've been cheating on me. You betrayed me. We're done. Take back your ring." Katelyn took off her ring slammed it in his palm and led him out the door. She sat in her rocking chair with Kody in her arms.

"I know everything seems wrong but….something will give me the right thing to do. I promise."

** chapter took a lot of effort to write. I hope that you all enjoyed. Please comment with what you want to see next and what you thought. I need five reviews to continue as always.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you once again for all the amazing reviews I received. Each review makes my life. For the longest time all I ever got was hate reviews so to get good ones really makes me smile. **

Kendall walked onto set and into his dressing room. He sat waiting patiently for his scene to be ready until he got a knock at the door. He opened it up to see Carlos there with a girl.

"Hey man you busy?" he asked.

"No. What's up? What's with the chick?" Kendall asked.

"I'm Tori." she said.

"She's my girlfriend." Carlos said grinning broadly from ear to ear. "I'm just showing her around set."

"Girlfriend? When did this happen?" Kendall asked shocked. The girl was skinny as a rail, with straight brown hair and she was only wearing mascara as her form of makeup. Definatley Carlos' type.

"Two weeks ago. I thought I'd surprise you all. I met her with her friend Aislinn. They run a webshow together. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah….awesome."

"So Kendall…how are you?" Tori said desperately trying to make small talk. Carlos sensed this and grabbed her hand leading her out of the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Katelyn was in target looking at the assortment of baby clothes for Kody.

"Oh my god! You're Katelyn Tarver!" A girl whisper-yelled.

"Hi." Katelyn said trying to put on a smile for the fan.

"I love you on Big Time Rush. Kendall and Jo are my FAVORITE couple!" The girl said again.

"Thanks. That's really sweet. What's your name?"

"Alessandra." The girl said. She adjusted her bangs from her firetruck red-bob.

"Well it's nice to meet you Alessandra."

"So…are the rumors true?" Alessandra asked.

"What rumors?"

"Well I guess it's not a rumor but….is Kendall really the father." Katelyn looked at Kody and blushed.

"Yeah, he is."

"So you two are together now?" The girl asked eagerly, nearly bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"It's kind of difficult."

"What? Sorry, if I'm butting in but….you two seem so perfect. Did you know that everyone in Kendall's family starts with k? I knew the baby was his from that. I kind of love you two. And you two have the same birthday. Not to mention the way he looks at you." Alessandra said.

"Wait-what? That's just acting honey."

"My dad is a producer. Look I know when things are fake and when they're not. That my friend is actual love….besides you two have a child. Isn't that enough of a sign?"

"How old are you Alessandra?"

"I'm 12." The girl said.

"How are you wiser than me and I'm ten years older than you?" Katelyn said with a laugh. She hugged the girl and whispered in her ear. "Thank you."

"No problem Katelyn…see you on tv?" Alessandra said and walked away laughing.

Katelyn went into the checkout line as she finally realized what she needed to do.

**Cliffhanger dun dun dun….lol jk. Now review for the next chapter…or else. Jk but five to continue…you know the drill. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews. And response to Tazzywazzy (who has no real account): thank you! All of the ideas I come up with are 100% on my own. (sure some plots are loosely based on movies, books, tv episodes, etc.) but thank you for the nice review. I really really hope you guys like this chapter. **

Katelyn walked onto set carrying Kody in tow. She stopped by Erin's dressing room to say hi as every morning went and was completely shocked by what she saw. There on the couch, were Erin and Logan, basically making out. She smiled and cleared her throat loudly. Erin and Logan parted and looked up at her, both of them blushing like mad.

" Katelyn!" Erin yelled and ran up to hug her best friend. "And good morning Kody."

"So…care to explain what happened in the one day since I saw you?" Katelyn said smirking.

"Oh…well see me and Logan always knew we were going to be together…it was really just a matter of time and well. Yesterday that time came." Erin said smiling. Logan got up from the couch and held Erin's hand.

"Well you two are adorable together." Katelyn said. "I have to go to hair and makeup guys. Sorry!"

"No problem." Erin said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The scene went off without a hitch and finally they were ready to celebrate their season finale with their wrap party. Everyone showed up to the club. Erin was holding Kody as Katelyn took little sips of her cosmopolitan.

"Hey guys, I have something to say to someone." Carlos said on the microphone. Everyone grew silent.

"As you all know I have an amazing girlfriend. And that's why I wanted to ask her something. Victoria Rose Ducen…will you marry me?" The crowd gasped as Carlos pulled out a ring from his back pocket. The crowd parted for Tori to walk through the crowd. She nodded yes, tearfully. They kissed as the crowd cheered.

Katelyn was clapping until she felt a tap on the shoulder. She turned around to see Alessandra.

"Hi! Alessandra right?" Katelyn asked.

"You remembered! Wow, most celebrities don't."

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you my dad's a producer."

"Wait….who's your dad?"

"Scott Fellows." Alessandra said smirking.

"Your dad is my producer?" Katelyn asked speechless.

"Alessandra Rebecca Fellows at your service." She said laughing.

"Wow. I knew you looked familiar!"

"I don't like telling people who I am. They try to get parts off of me." Alessandra said.

"Wow. So. What's new?"

"I should be asking you the same question." Alessandra said taking a seat next to Katelyn.

"Nothing really."

"Wait, nothing? After my whole inspirational speech…nothing happened?"

"Was something supposed to?"

"Maybe it was just my imagination from reading too many screenplays and watching too much Fox but…I thought that after I gave you my speech you and Kendall would realize that you two are meant for each other and finally be together."

"You know, I really don't know what to do. I'm so confused right now and this drink isn't making it any better." Katelyn said.

"Well….look do you remember in Big Time Girlfriends how you two rode that whiplash thingy?" Alessandra asked. Katelyn nodded. "I was in the cart behind you. My dad let me come to set that day and I realized something. Even when they weren't filming…you two looked so in love. You held his hand. No one else did. And I know it wasn't scripted for him to kiss your head."

Katelyn blushed. "You know you're like Yoda or something…" Alessandra and Katelyn both laughed.

"So….do you wanna dance Katelyn? My favorite song is on." Katelyn listened as "DJ got us fallin in love" by Usher blasted from the speakers.

"That would be great." She took the girl by the hand and started dancing. They danced until the song ended. Then Katelyn looked over at the table. Kendall was holding Kody and rocking him back and forth to the song. She smiled to herself.

"God will you just go for it?" Alessandra said giggling. Suddenly "Club Can't Handle Me" by Flo Rida came on. Katelyn looked at Kendall and seemed to have a sudden lapse of déjà vu. This was the song that was playing when her and Kendall first got together. It was almost as if they had come full circle, there he was holding there child. Yet everything seemed off.

_Fall out cuz that's the business_

_All out it's so ridiculous._

_Zone Out So much attention_

_Scream Out I'm in the building_

Katelyn walked over to Kendall.

"Kendall, do you remember anything about our birthday parties?"

"I remember everything."

"Who made the first move?"

"You did..but you were drunk."

"Look..I remember some things too. I wasn't THAT drunk…but I, I remember wanting to kiss you. I remember how much I loved you."

"Thanks for that info." Kendall said and started to walk away. Katelyn grabbed him by the arm.

"But I'm not drunk now Kendall." Katelyn grabbed him by the collar and pushed her lips to his. She started to cry finally because she was kissing the man she was meant to kiss. They parted to see Erin smiling and crying.

Kendall stood there with a dopey grin on his face.

"Kendall Schmidt…I'm in love with you and I'm sorry I've been so rude to you all this time. If you don't want to be with me I fully understa-" Katelyn was cut off with another kiss.

"Katelyn…I've been in love with you since Big Time Love Song." Kendall said with a laugh. Kendall gave her a hug and looked around as everyone started clapping. Alessandra was in the corner cheering for them extremely loud. Tori and Carlos were in the corner smiling and Tori was holding up her phone taking pictures for Aislinn. James was flirting with some girl in the corner and Logan was hugging Camille watching. Camille was holding Kody in his arms as he started smiling and giggling.

"You know…I really think we've got it figured out." Katelyn said as she kissed him.

**YAY! An ending! Now I have two options for yall.**

**1. I can write one epilogue for this story**

**Or**

**2. I can write another story about raising Kody, this would make the series a trilogy…**

**Also tell me how you liked the ending. I really love your reviews so much.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok I believe some explanations are in order on my part and first off I would like to say **_**I'm so sorry**_** I'm aware that my last update was in November. None of you guys deserved to be put off from waiting and honestly I was so swamped with schoolwork that I could barely get online. Also if you read my other story My Lucky Charm I announced that I was deleting the Raising Kody story and writing this epilogue. This might seem like a cop-out to some of you but you have to understand that writing is really only interesting if you have a story to write about and for me I think that this story has run its course. I deeply apologize for keeping you all waiting and I know I've received so many comments asking me where I went. So here it is. If you have any complaints or hey even if you want to yell at me I really don't mind. I more than deserve it. This means that I will able to write more stories though so please comment. **

Weddings are always a glorious occasion. To Katelyn it seemed even more wonderful than she could ever comprehend. It had taken four years and another child before Kendall FINALLY popped the question. She remembered the day perfectly.

_She was pregnant with her other child at the time when Kody came running in._

_ "Mommy! Mommy! Daddy wants to see you. He has a surprise." Katelyn looked at her son lovingly. She got up and what Kendall had described as "waddled" over to the porch where a glorious picnic was being set up. Kendall looked at her and smiled._

_ "Hi honey." Kendall said and walked over to her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Want to sit down?" Katelyn sat down at the table and started to dig into her pasta. She was eating when she reached for her napkin. She opened it up and out fell a small gold ring. It was filled with diamonds and she looked at Kendall, stunned. Kendall had been saying recently how he was never going to be "married" and that no one needed to be married. _

_ "A mothers day gift?" She said doubtful. Kendall gave that signature smile that still made her body warm up from the inside-out. He took the ring carefully out of his hands and got up from the table. He walked over to her and he got down on one knee._

_ "Katelyn Marie Tarver. You have been the greatest influence in my life. You gave me the greatest joy in my life and you provided my life with the greatest gift. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" By then Katelyn had tears streaming down her face. She nodded yes and as he slipped the ring on her finger. She kissed him passionately. Kody let out a cheer and they looked over at him smiling and laughing. _

That was two years ago. The preparations took longer than expected and not to mention that the paparazzi decided that they wanted every single detail of the wedding. People magazine did a feature on them and had already set up a deal to do their wedding pictures. Nickelodeon studios was going crazy considering that they could regain their image of being a kid's channel. Big Time Rush fans rejoiced over their favorite couple getting married.

They were also thrown of kilter by their daughter Kaliann. She was a beautiful little girl with her father's green eyes and her mom's gorgeous smile. The press went crazy over her. Some called her "The Second Mistake" But titles like that didn't get to Kendall and Katelyn because deep-down they knew that they had the most beautiful kids in the world.

They had waited long enough until finally the moment happened. When Kendall was standing at the altar anxiously waiting for his bride-to-be.

Everyone walked down the aisle only making Kendall more nervous. First was Dustin or D-Belt as everyone called him, because he was his best friend. He was walking with Erin whose stomach was bulging from the twins she was expecting as she was Katelyn's maid of honor.

Next came Logan who walked down with Katelyn's sister. Then James and one of Katelyn's friends, Carlos and his pregnant wife Tori, then Kevin and his wife Kimberly, then Kenneth and his girlfriend and Kody who was the ring bearer, holding hands with his cousin Kyla. Kaliann was too small to even know where she was supposed to go. Everyone let out awes at the site of the two small children. Finally came Katelyn. She floated down the aisle like a goddess. Her hair in a loose French braid updo and her dress flowing. Kendall's mouth was open wide at the site of his gorgeous soon to be wife.

She reached the altar and hugged her dad as he left. She stepped up. Kendall mouthed to her.

"You look beautiful."

She mouthed back a thank you. When it came time for them to recite their vows Katelyn was almost too choked up to speak.

"Kendall, it has been a wild and crazy road over these last four years. Deep down I always loved you, even when it was hard for me to see it. I honestly cannot even begin to express how crazy I am about you. Every time I see you I fall in love with you all over again. I am the luckiest girl alive and the only person I can see myself be with is you. I love you _so_ much Kendall and I am so fortunate to spend the rest of my life with you." She finished with tears running down her face (she was sure the makeup artist would be extremely angry with her later but she was getting married, so there)

Kendall started to speak and he looked at her smiling with tears brimming his eyes as well.

"Katelyn, as cliché as it may sound you are truly the sunshine of my life. You are such an amazing woman and I knew that when they casted you as my girlfriend that it was for a reason. I've never told you any of this but, whenever I had to kiss you for a take I may have screwed up a few times just so that I could do it again." He chuckled at this and kept on going. "You are such a special person and the fact that I get to be able to call you my wife? That is the greatest honor besides being a father. I love you a ton babe."

The ceremony went off from there without a hitch, from telling the story of how they met and how they got together (which earned more than a few laughs from the guests). Then Kody brought them their rings and they said their I dos. It was beautiful and nearly everyone was in tears.

The reception was gorgeous with speeches and toasts and dances. A special performance from Big Time Rush was done and the crowd roared with applause.

The press went crazy. Hollywood's Nickelodeon couple was finally married with two kids and everyone was more than happy for them. Their marriage went down as one of the most anticipated of the year. For once everyone was happy and everything was figured out.


End file.
